


Punishment

by theoddling



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: F/M, Light Bondage, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, POV Second Person, Reader-Insert, Sex, dominant klaus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:21:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26041846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theoddling/pseuds/theoddling
Summary: Klaus decides to get back at you for teasing him. And while it ends up really being a reward for you both in the end, he's not letting you get off easy.
Relationships: Klaus Hargreeves/Reader
Kudos: 92





	Punishment

“Klaus…” you whined, wrists straining against your binds as his lips trailed down your stomach, facial hair tickling against skin made extra-sensitive with desire.

He answered with a “hmm” as he continued to plant kisses everywhere but where you wanted him, smirking against you.

“Y/N,” he purred. “You brought this on yourself.”

“Oh really?” you teased back, “and how did I do that?” You knew exactly what you had done to set off this unusual dominant streak in him, but you planned to rile him further, in the hopes that he would finally cave and give you what you wanted.

He growled, sliding down further, fingers gripping harshly on the curve of your ass as he lifted your lower half onto his lap.

“Wearing that dress,” he muttered, bending down but not yet touching you.

“Showing off those legs.” His fingers trailed down the back of them as his breath ghosted over your inner thighs.

“Teasing me with that hemline,” he nipped at the flesh, causing you to yelp. He only smirked and did it again, loving the range of sounds he could draw from you.

“And then you ran off and kept me from having what I needed,” he said, a pout on his face that you desperately wanted to kiss (or maybe slap) away.

“So you have to be punished.”

“Tying me up here so I can’t play and touch you while you fuck my senses out isn’t punishment enough?” you huffed, flopping in another hopeless attempt to escape the ropes holding you to the headboard.

“No,” he drawled, lazily tracing circles over your hip with one hand while the other maintained its bruising grip on your thigh. “That’s just to keep you from escaping.”

“Why the hell would I want to escape?”

He flashed you a wicked grin. And then suddenly his lips were fixed around your clit as he sucked hard on it, and you cried out. You felt him smirk, continuing to work at the sensitive bud and his hands roamed up and down your body teasingly. You writhed beneath his touch, mind foggy and unsure whether you wanted to press yourself closer or pull away from the fire he was lighting within you. Apparently unsatisfied with your reaction, he began to use his tongue to trace patterns against you, each pass drawing out a moan which only made him increase the speed and pressure.

“Klaus…please…” you panted, begging desperately.

“What’s the matter, Y/N?” he asked, lips still brushing the overworked spot as he drew back just slightly. “Are you going to come for me gorgeous?”

“Yes,” you cried as he resumed his attention. “Oh god, yes!”

Your vision flashed white as he dragged you over the edge of your climax and beyond it, not even pausing. Slowly, his lips continued further down, tasting you with a groan and then lapping at your folds.

“Fuck,” you gasped out, trying desperately to reach down and bury your fingers in his curls as you normally would when he did this.

“Hmm?” he purred against you, vibrations driving another spike of pleasure through you, the coil at your core already tightening once more.

“Klaus, please. I’m sorry for teasing you baby.”

He pulled away to look up at you, making a sinfully delightful picture framed between your legs with his lips glistening.

“You know, I want to believe you,” he mocked. “But I’m just not convinced you’ve learned your lesson.”

His fingers danced across your skin, drawing closer to your center, feather-light touches raising goose-bumps wherever they passed. He leaned upward, the long, muscular plane of him pressing down against you, trapping you even more effectively than the ropes. With frustrating slowness, he kissed you, probing his tongue into your mouth and exploring, and you groaned, tasting yourself on him. You were so lost in the almost tender gesture and the soft sighs he made, breath puffing against your too-hot face, that you didn’t notice his still-wandering hands until he deftly slipped two fingers into you, curling them immediately to brush against that perfect spot.

You moaned and he answered you with the same sound, each swallowing the other’s as he began to work at you and you clenched around his hand.

“Christ, you feel amazing,” he said, trailing kisses down your neck until he came to the base of your throat. He bit gently there, drawing blood rushing upward into the skin, and laved his tongue soothingly across it, slow pattern at odds with the way his fingers pumped. All too quickly, you felt yourself cresting once more, shattering beneath him with a cry.

But he did not yield, instead increasing his pace.

“That’s it baby,” he murmured, kisses moving along your flushed chest until he could fix his mouth around your nipple, sucking and teasing it.

His free hand came up to play with the other breast, flicking and pulling, kneading the flesh until you couldn’t keep track of the sensations against you, dazed and overwhelmed as you chased yet another high in him.

Unsatisfied with the constant soft whimpers and mewls you were making, he bit down on the bud in his mouth and you screamed, coming with an intensity unlike anything you had ever felt before, stars dancing across your vision as you arched violently, shoulders wrenching as you pulled against the restraints. He whispered soothing nonsense against your skin as he guided you through it before slowly withdrawing.

Rising to hover over you, his emerald eyes were soft as they danced across your face in concern, searching for any sign of discomfort, even the tiniest hint that you were not okay.

“Y/N?” he asked, voice laced with concern.

“I’m fine Klaus,” you assured breathlessly. “Better than fine. Fuck…that was…fuck.”

He smirked, kissing your cheek and lowering himself. His skin felt cool in comparison and you sighed at the relieving sensation. And then you felt his hard, weeping cock pressing against your hip and quirked an eyebrow at him.

Unabashedly, he returned your expression with a taunting smirk. “Are you spent, babe, or do you have one more for me? Do you want to come with me inside you?”

You bit your lip and looked up at him coquettishly. “Fuck me properly, darling.”

He groaned at your words, twisting to the side to pull a condom from the bedside table. Eagerly he rolled it on and returned to his position above you, running himself through your folds.

“Are you sure?” he asked.

“God yes,” you sighed, nodding and hooking an ankle around his waist to try and pull him in.

Groaning, he pressed inward, slowly sliding further until he was seated fully. The feel of you stretched and clenching around him was almost too much to bear and he bit his own lip to hold himself back, not wanting to waste all that work by coming so quickly. He stilled there, letting you both adjust to the feeling before he slowly rocked his hips, pulling almost completely out before bottoming out once more. He continued the motion as you whimpered and rutted your own hips upward.

“I swear to god Klaus, if you don’t move faster, I’m going to scream,” you panted desperately.

“Screaming is exactly what I want you to do, Y/N,” he said, nipping at the lobe of your ear.

Still, he sped up, thrusting hard into you as he planted another passionate kiss against your lips. The two of you battled for dominance as you found a rhythm of movement, rocking in sync, the speed and angle of his thrusts and your counterthrusts causing each shift to bring a new spike of pleasure shooting through you that you felt all the way into your fingers and toes.

You felt the hot coil winding its way again, threatening to snap, just as Klaus’s hips began to stutter. Your name fell from his lips like a prayer before turning into a wordless cry as he released, the feeling and sound enough to drive you to your own peak, one so incredible and intense that for a second, you couldn’t breathe. Your bones turned to jelly and your whole body slacked, sated and exhausted beyond explaining.

As you both came down from your mutual high, he rested against your chest. You felt the ghosting of air across your skin from his pants start to even out and cleared your throat.

“Do you think you could untie me before you fall asleep?” you murmured, almost reluctant to disturb him, despite the lack of feeling in your extremities.

“Oh!” he cried, pulling out of you with one last groan, discarding the used protection and rising up on his knees to work at the knots holding you.

Once your wrists were free, he took first one and then the other between his hands, massaging blood flow back into them and kissing the raw, red marks that your pulling had caused.

“Y/N, precious Y/N,” he whispered, voice barely registering through your sleepy haze. “That was so amazing. You are so amazing. Too good for me.”

You hummed in satisfaction. “So amazing,” you agreed blearily.

“Are you alright?” he asked concern again filling him that he had pushed you too far.

“Couldn’t be better. Unless you come cuddle me. Then I’d be perfect.” Your voice was slurred and he chuckled, releasing your arms to slide down and curl around you, pulling you securely against his solid chest.

“I love you,” he muttered into your hair and you smiled, settling in for a long sleep.


End file.
